Chapter 23
Chapter 23 is the twenty-third chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian awakens in a strange room. Ge Chen is there with her. He claims that he found her on a bench, sleeping. She can't remember how she fell asleep, only that she was dancing with Min Xing Yan. She can't get over this, especially that she doesn't know what has happened. She is taken back to Kai Lun Academy, but Min Xing Yan doesn't come to school. She has a strange feeling that she won't see him again. In the Sabbat HQ, Zhao Yan is taken out to the gardens at daylight. Fan Le Lao is watching her. She frees a butterfly that was stuck in a spider-web. Inspired by the beautiful sight, Fan Le Lao takes the shape of a similar butterfly, and flies to Zhao Yan. He plays around her, and when he leaves Zhao Yan is looking at him (as a butterfly) smiling. He deems it an interesting game. He orders the maid who is taking food for Zhao Yan to change the cup, and assumes the shape of one. When Zhao Yan tries to drink the tea, the surface of the water reflects that she is kissing Fan Le Lao. Description Yue Jian and Min Xing Yan dance for a long time. Suddenly she wakes up in a strange room. She sees Ge Chen standing by the window. She has no idea how she got there. When he gets closer, she starts to freak out. Ge Chen tells her that he found her sleeping on a bench and carried her to that room. She takes a look at the clock - at 3:00 am. She remembers dancing with Min Xing Yan, but can't really recall anything else. He asks Ge Chen about Min Xing Yan's whereabouts, but he claims that he didn't see him. Since the ball ended, everyone went home. He offers her to take her back to the school later and suggests her to rest. At sun rising, she still can't calm down. She has no idea why did she fell asleep, or what happened to Min Xing Yan. She decides to go out and look for him,thinking that something might have happened to him. But she only finds workers who are taking care of the cleaning after the ball. A butler comes to her and informs her that he will take her back to the school. Back, at school she still thinking about Min Xing Yan.The more she ponders about what happened, the more suspicious she is. She waits for his arrival, but he doesn't come. She has a strange feeling that she will never see him again. In the Sabbat HQ, Zhao Yan is taken out for a walk to the garden. The maid who brings her there claims it was her master's order. Fan Le Lao is watching her from a dark room's window, thinking about how humans enjoy sunlight. Zhao Yan, too, ponders about that she couldn't feel the warmth of the sunlight for quite some time. While walking around in the garden she spots a blue-black winged butterfly flying and stucking into a spider-web. She frees it and lets it go, thinking that even if she can't be free, the butterfly can fly freely for her. Fan Le Lao watches the whole scene, thinking that it is beautiful. He transform into a similar butterfly and flies out of the dark room. He goes straight for her, flies around her then settles on her shoulder. Zhao Yan carefully supports the butterfly on her fingers while smiling. Fan Le Lao returns to the dark room and transforms back to human, and while looking back at the garden he deems it an interesting game. At night when the maid is taking food for her he stops the maid, and orders her to change the tea cup, and not tell anyone what she is about to see. He transforms into a teacup. The maid changes it, then takes the tray to Zhao Yan. When she lifts the cup to her lips the reflection on the water shows that she is kissing Fan Le Lao. Category:Chapter